


Yours, Completely

by Aeiouna



Series: Takashi Shirogane and Keith Kogane Are Married [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, M/M, Reunion Sex, Season/Series 06 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna





	Yours, Completely

Keith had taken the first couple days' travel to process what had happened, as well as let Shiro recover. He felt a hand on his shoulder as he got up to get out of Black since they had just landed on a new planet for stop for the night. He turned his head to see it was his mom who had gotten his attention. "Hey."

"Hey," Krolia returned the greeting, "How you doing?"

A slight awkward chuckle, "As good as I'll ever be for someone who was nearly killed by the love of his life, forced to kill him instead, nearly fell to his death, discovered he was actually fighting a clone of him, and just watched his soul be put back in his body. I'm doing _great_ , Mom." He could hear himself choking up with each additional word.

Krolia noticed it too, and pulled him into a hug. "It's okay, son," she soothed his hair. "You can cry, you know."

Keith clung to Krolia and just sobbed, his whole body shaking from it. Krolia just sat them down on the floor of the Black Lion and rocked him a bit. "It's okay Keith, I'm here for you."

"I wanted Shiro back so bad, but not like this," Keith choked out between his heaving sobs, "And he probably doesn't... because it wasn't... I don't want to think about the fact that I said those words to who I thought was him, and he'll never know…"

"I have a feeling he's going to know. One way or another, he's going to know," Krolia assured him, "I would put money on it." She looked up as she heard a throat clear. Shiro was towering over them. She stood up then helped Keith up. "How are you feeling, Shiro?"

Shiro rubbed the back of his neck with his remaining hand. "Well for starters, it's been a while since I was missing my right arm."

Keith visibly shuddered at the words. He was the reason Shiro was missing his right arm again and it broke up. He looked down at the ground, trying to keep his composure in front of Shiro.

Krolia looked from Keith, back to Shiro, back to Keith again. "You know, I think I'll leave you two alone. I think I'm going to check on Romelle." She gave her son one last pat on the shoulder before leaving the two of them in peace to talk.

Keith hugged his arms to his body. "Shiro."

"Keith," Shiro reached out to him and was visibly pained when Keith jerked back. "Keith please talk to me."

"It's my fault," Keith finally choked out. "That your arm's... I'm the reason that you're…"

"You're the reason I'm alive," Shiro used all of his strength in his arm to pull Keith into a hug despite his protesting. "Please don't feel bad about what you did, you had no choice. He... Um… I was going to kill you otherwise."

"How did you know?" Keith was surprised. "Do you have his memories?"

"No, I have my own," Shiro pulled him closer. "I could see everything through the Black Lion. And how did you get to that planet?"

"The Black Lion," Keith's eyes went wide.

"Exactly," Shiro never wanted to let him go, "I saw everything. I heard everything."

"You heard everything?!" Keith's head jolted up.

"I did," Shiro took Keith's face in his hand. "Keith. When you said that? How did you mean it?"

Keith knew exactly what Shiro was talking about. "I... I meant it..." Did he even know, or was he scared to say it? "You're my whole world, Shiro. That's what I meant."

"If I kissed you right now would you push me away?" Shiro's lips were inches from Keith's.

Keith shook his head. "I've wanted you to do so for a very long time."

Shiro closed the gap between them. A brief, chaste kiss for now before pulling away. "I love you too, Keith."

Keith was stunned. He never expected this, but welcomed it. "Shiro... I."

Shiro pressed a finger to his lips to shush him. "Keith, I think we're close enough now. Call me Takashi."

Keith swallowed. He had known Shiro's actual first name since the beginning, since his teacher introduced him to the class as "Takashi Shirogane with the Galaxy Garrison". But once they got close, he'd asked to be called Shiro, so that's what stuck. But now, well, Shiro was right. "Shiro" didn't fit, as far as what Keith should be calling him went. "Takashi."

"That sounds so good coming from your lips," Shiro whispered. He pressed his forehead to Keith's. "Where can we go where we can be alone?"

"The Black Lion?" Keith suggested.

"Perfect." He took Keith by the hand and they headed back over to Black. They walked in and Keith flopped in the pilot's seat and Shiro leaned on the side, watching him. Shiro was the first to speak. "You okay now?"

Keith shook his head. "No. It still hurts Shi-" he paused. Right. "It still hurts Takashi. What I did to him. I feel like I killed a man that didn't deserve it."

Shiro pulled him into another hug and pressed a kiss to his forehead. This was one of many reasons why he loved Keith so much. "You didn't kill him, I promise. He and I are two halves of the same whole now."

Keith sniffled a bit. He didn't realize he was crying again until that moment. "Really?"

"Of course. Have I ever lied to you, baby?" Shiro moved to placing kisses on Keith's neck. "Anything said by my clone while under mind control doesn't count."

That got a chuckle out of Keith. "Mmm no, never."

Shiro smiled. "Keith."

"Shi- Takashi?" That was gonna take some getting used to.

"Can I make you mine?" he whispered.

"I'm already yours," came the response.

Shiro pulled Keith closer, letting his straining erection press against Keith's thigh.

Keith gasped a bit. "Takashi." It came more breathy this time, nearly a whisper.

"You didn't slip up this time," Shiro chuckled, and moved them to the makeshift sleeping area in the back of the lion. He sat himself down first, then pulled Keith into his lap.

Keith nuzzled Shiro's neck. "Oh hush." He ground his hips into Shiro's, almost instinctively.

"You're getting confident," Shiro kissed his neck. "Feeling better?"

Keith blushed. "Yeah, thank you."

Shiro kissed him. "Good." He slowly peeled Keith's clothes off of him, wanting to make the moment last. A moment he's wanted for a while, and that he knows Keith has wanted for even longer. He tangled his fingers in Keith's hair, admiring how long it had gotten. It was a good look for him.

Keith shivered a bit once he realized he was fully exposed. He looked into Shiro's eyes, then looked away.

Shiro tilted his face to be looking at him. "You know your safe here, Keith. You're calling the shots. If you don't want this, don't hesitate to tell me. We'll stop. No problem."

Keith shook his head. "Shiro." A second shake, cause he forgot that at least when they're alone he's not Shiro. "Takashi. I want this, more than anything. It's just... after all it's my first time."

Shiro should have realized that. "Right, of course. Of course. Forgive me for not realizing that."

A chuckle and a kiss on the cheek. "You're adorable, babe."

Shiro shifted them into a lying position as best he could with one arm, him on top of Keith. "Is this okay? Or do you want to be on top?"

Keith shook his head. "This is perfect. Take care of me, Takashi."

Shiro didn't need to be told twice. He laid beside Keith since he no longer had ability to do what he wanted to do and support his own weight at same time. He let his fingers brush along Keith's cock. God, he'd never thought he'd be able to do that. Once he saw that Keith was responding positively, he moved to wrap his hand around it. "Can I, Keith?"

Keith nodded. "Yes."

Shiro wrapped his hand around Keith's cock, scooting over to close the gap between them a bit more as he started to stroke. Keith writhed beside him and arched his hips into Shiro's hand, small moans escaping his lips. He looked positively _breathtaking_ right now. "Mmm that's it Keith, relax. Your Takashi has got you."

Keith clung to Shiro, wanting to be almost enveloped by him. "Taka..."

Shiro peppered Keith's temples with kisses. "It's okay Keith. I'm here. I love you."

"I love you, too," came Keith's reply. "I love you so much."

Shiro suddenly needed more. He needed Keith. He needed Keith _completely_. "Is there anything we can use as lube?"

Keith was almost ashamed to say there was, but then he remembered what Shiro asking that question meant was going to happen and he suddenly realized his cock could get harder than it already was. "Yes. You lay down on your back, I'll go grab it." He got up reluctantly (he wanted to be in the nude laying next to Shiro forever) and fished out the bottle of lube he'd picked up during one of his Marmora missions from the box he'd packed it in and brought it back. He took a deep breath before handing it to Shiro.

Shiro pulled him down so he was on his knees. "Straddle me Keith." He whispered. "I want you to ride me."

Keith didn't need to be asked twice. He swung his legs so they were on either side of Shiro. He took another deep breath. This felt like a dream, but one he never wanted to wake up from. "Yes?"

Shiro uncapped the lube and coated his fingers with it, running them along the crack of Keith's ass. "Have you, well, at least done this before?"

Keith blushed a red bright enough to match his jacket that was lying next to them on the floor. "Y-yeah," he admitted. "I have some toys."

Shiro smirked a bit. "That's hot, baby."

"I imagined they were you," he then admitted.

Shiro's breath caught in his throat a bit. The thought of Keith off on his own, sliding some alien sex toy in and out of his ass pretending it was his cock both turned him on and broke his heart. "Oh, Keith."

Keith bit his lower lip. "I always thought that was all I'd get."

Shiro swallowed. "Mmm, well." He placed his index finger at Keith's puckered hole. "Can I prove that wrong?"

Keith nodded. "Please, Takashi."

Shiro slipped the finger in. "Fuck, Keith. You're so tight. It's gonna feel so good when you're riding my cock," he cooed into Keith's ear.

Keith moved against Shiro's finger. "More, Taka."

Shiro added a second, then a third, rotating and scissoring them as he worked to make sure he wasn't going to hurt Keith. "How you feeling?"

"Wonderful," Keith's eyes were rolling into the back of his head in bliss.

"You ready for me?" Shiro asked.

"Please, Taka," Keith almost whined, "I need you." He took the lube from Shiro and used it to coat his cock liberally while Shiro pulled his fingers out. He scoot forward a bit for a better angle before inching his way onto Shiro's cock.

"How's it feel?" Shiro heard himself say, almost involuntarily.

"Better than any toy I could ever buy," Keith moaned as he started moving up and down on Shiro's cock. "It still feels like a dream."

Shiro lifted his hand up to caress Keith's cheek. "Oh Keith. My beautiful Keith. I promise you, this is real. I'm here and I'm yours and I'm not going anywhere."

Keith leaned down to kiss Shiro hard, his whole being hungering for taste of Shiro's lips on his own. He also sped up the movement on his hips, wanting to peak, wanting to get Shiro to peak.

"Fuck, Keith," Shiro moaned in his ear, "I'm close, I can feel it."

"That's kind of the point," Keith said breathlessly, "I want to feel you fill me, Taka."

Shiro's eyes fluttered closed. "God that sounds so hot."

"Please," Keith actually did whine this time.

Shiro had his hand around Keith's waist and he dug his nails into his hip as his orgasm coursed through him. "Keith!"

Keith buried his face into Shiro's neck, causing the "Takashi!" that he cried out as his own orgasm came in waves to be a bit muffled. He panted against him after they were spent.

"Sorry I dug my nails in," Shiro grinned sheepishly, rubbing the indents in Keith's hip.

"S'alright Taka," Keith chuckled. "Heat of the moment and all that."

Shiro smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Shiro kissed him.

"I'll probably still call you Shiro around the others."

"I figured."

Keith looked up. "Hey Taka?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Shiro was a bit taken aback. "For?"

"Being mine."

"We're each other's forever," he whispered before sleep took over both of them.


End file.
